The start of something new?
by Amylou11987
Summary: Just a cute one shot between my OC and Yu Narkami


It was a clear day seemly strange considering how the weather had been in Inaba the last couple of weeks a few people were relaxing down by the river somewhere fishing while others were just relaxing

"Ready to get it boy!" a young girl in jeans and T-shirt throw a ball for her dog with a smile as he bounded after it with a happy bark.

The ball rolled to a stop at a young man's feet who bent down and picked up with a confused look until he heard a bark and saw what looked a giant fluffy monster dog sat there with their tongue hanging out

"Hey, big bro..Oh my who is this?" said a young girl with brown longish hair wearing a short-sleeved T-shirt

"I don't know Nanako I think he's waiting for the ball"

"Woof" the dog barked wagging his tail happily

"Can I pet him, big bro?" Nanako asked looking curiously at the dog

"I won't Nanako we don't know if he's friendly," said the young man with a frown

"Storm? Where'd you go boy..best not of gone off chasing birds again" said the young girl with a sigh looking around

"I think that might be his owner," said Nanako running over to the young women

"Nanako wait" called the young man chasing after her with a sigh

"Excuse me, miss! Are you looking for your dog?" said Nanako with a smile

"Hmmm yes, I have you seen him? Young lady?" asked the young women with a small smile while bending down

"Huh he's over there with my big bro!" said Nanko happily pointing a running Storm and silver-haired young man

"Storm there you are...I'm sorry I hope he hasn't been bothering you.." mumbled the young girl with a slight blush

"No not at all my names.." the young man was interrupted by the young girl

"This is my big bro Yu Narkami and I'm Nanako Dojima can I pet your dog?" said Nanako with a smile

"...Oh, Nakami-san I've seen you around school..you know Kanji-chan right? Sure go ahead he is really friendly but Storm no jumping okay?"

"Yay thank you," said Nanako happily

"Woof Woof" barked Storm still sat beside Yu

"Big bro you still have his ball," said Nanako with a laugh at Yu's confused look

"Oh sorry!" said Yu throwing the ball for Storm in which both Nanako and Storm took off running

"Sorry about Nanako she tends to get a little overexcited," said Yu with a sigh

"It's not a problem at all Narkami-san...Oh my names Raven Yamamoto it's nice to meet you can call me Raven though" Said Raven with a bow and a slight blush

"The pleasure is all mine but only if you call me Yu okay?" said Yu with a smile

"O-okay," said Raven with a nervous smile

"What do I say to him he's my senpai! I have nothing in common with him" Though Raven to herself watching some herrings on the other side of the river

"She's kind of cute in a nervous way. I wonder if nah" Thought Yu to himself watching Raven for a moment

"..Nice weather we're having" amused Yu while watching Nanako and Storm

"Yeah.I just hope that the end of that strange fog," said Raven playing with a ring on her finger

"Me to..Im sorry this is so awkward," said Yu suddenly with a sigh while sitting down

"N-no its fine I'm just not used to talking with new people let alone...guys" mumbled Raven sitting down a little away from Yu

"Well Nanako has a habit of getting me into mischief that's for sure..so you know Kanji?" said Yu with a smile

"Yeah Kanji-kun is my next door neighbour he is a little rough around the edges but he's not a bad guy.I haven't seen him around much unless it's in school I hope nothing's wrong" said Raven with a smile

"Yeah he's a good guy and he's fine a few of us have been helping him catch up with his study's that he's missed," said Yu

"Really that's very kind of you Yu-senpai," said Raven with a smile

"Big Bro! Were back" shouted a somewhat out of breath Nanako who was being followed by a panting Storm

"My you two look like you had fun," said Raven with a giggle looking at Nanako and Storm

"We had loads of fun! Storms really good at playing fetch! Do you think daddy would let me have a dog Big bro?" asked Nanako happily while sitting down next to Yu

"I don't know about that dogs are very big responsibility you know," said Yu with an a bit of a frustrated sigh

"Hey Nanako I have an Idea you'll have to ask your dad but if he says yes you can come over to my house and play with Storm sometimes if you want to?" said Raven with a smile

"Really you mean it?" said Nanako with a big smile

"Sure you looked like you both had fun it would be nice for Storm to have someone else to play with," said Raven with a giggle

"YAY! Hey big bro can we go ask him now? We can walk Storm and...Hmm I don't know your name" said Nanako looking confused

"Her names Raven Yamamoto," said Yu with a smile

"Can we go and ask him if I can play with Storm at miss Raven house big bro?" asked Nanako with big puppy dog eyes

"Sure why not..would you like us to walk you back," Asked Yu getting up and offering her his hand

"S-sure that would be nice," said Raven taking his hand and feeling what she swears could have been a jolt of electric pass-through of their hands

"What was that? It felt like an electric shock almost... I think I've been going into the tv too much" Though Yu to himself while helping Raven up

 **10 minutes later outside Ravens home**

"Thank you for walking me home Nanako Senpai….I think it might be a good idea if we exchange contact info so if Nanako's dad wants i can bring storm over there to play" said Raven blushing deep red while pulling out her phone

"That would be best," said Yu pulling out his phone with a smile

"There we go all done see you around?" asked Yu with a smile

"S-sure," said Raven with a smile

"Bye Raven Bye Storm see you soon," said Nanako giving Storm a small hug

"Woof Woof" barked Storm

 **A few minutes later**

"Big bro, is she your girlfriend now?" Asked Nanako sweetly

"W-what? No of course not Nanako whatever gave you that idea?" asked Yu with a concerned look

"Well its just all the girls you meet end up….what did the pretty lady you take them all on dates like a manwhore!" said Nanako with a giggle before running into the house

"NANAKO GET BACK HERE" shouted Yu chasing after her

" _She's cute but I don't know we'll have to see" through Yu to himself as chased Nanako_


End file.
